In the construction of plastic building products, it has been known to provide a movable flange member that is provided about a plastic body to overlie portions of abutting siding or the like. Typical patents showing such products and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,318 and 4,920,708.
In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,318 there is disclosed and claimed a plastic building product for placement on the wall of a building to provide a louver or window wherein siding abuts the product the product comprises a plastic body having a peripheral wall circumscribing the louver or window, an integral flange extending laterally from the wall for fastening the body to the wall of a building, and a movable flange member telescoped over the peripheral wall of the body. The flange member includes a laterally extending flange adapted to overly portions of abutting siding or the like. The flange member and the peripheral wall include interengaging portions for selectively positioning the flange member at predetermined distances which respect to the flange on the body to accommodate siding of varying thickness.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a plastic product which has a sectional flange; which can accommodate siding of different thicknesses; and which is readily assembled and disassembled.
In accordance with the invention, a plastic body is provided having a base, an integral continuous peripheral wall extending from the base and a plurality of integral wall segments spaced radially outwardly from the peripheral wall and defining a space therebetween. A plurality of flange members are provided each of which include spaced walls connected by an integral wall. One of the spaced walls extends into the space between the continuous wall of the plastic body and the segmented walls of the plastic body. The other of the walls extends toward the siding that is positioned on the building and projects beneath the flange segments. The flange segments are configured to abut one another thereby giving the appearance of a continuous flange. Interengaging teeth are provided on one of the walls of the plastic body and engage recesses or openings in the flange that extends there between.